Various types of bliss containers are known. In general, a bliss container includes at least one inner portion (or divider) and an outer portion (also called a body wrap or tray) adhered about the inner portion or portions. Bliss containers offer many advantages, most notably that they are stronger than most containers due to their having double and triple wall thicknesses. This makes bliss containers particularly advantageous for shipping and display purposes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,915 in which an H-divider bliss container is described.
Known bliss containers are useful, however they often require a merchandiser to rotate the container in order to display product remaining after the initial front products have been removed. Thus, a need exists for a high strength, stackable, bliss container in which such rotation is not necessary but rather product is visible throughout the interior of the container even as product is removed and as viewed from only one side. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and others, as described below.